John Marston/Quotes
These are quotations by or related to John Marston. Story *"It's wanting that gets so many folks in trouble..." (John to Bonnie MacFarlane) * "Some trees flourish, others die. Some cattle grow strong, others are taken by wolves. Some men are born rich enough and dumb enough to enjoy their lives. Ain't nothing fair. You know that." (One his first conversations had with Abigail at Beecher's Hope.]] * (Last words) "Ain't no trouble Abigail. Ain't no trouble. Now go. Git." * "I have a son at home and a daughter in heaven." (John to Luisa in Father Abraham) * "They told us there was a prize when you got to fifty." (After being berated by Edgar Ross over having robbed fourty banks in his earlier years. * "My side wasn't chosen. My side was given." * (After Jack tells him about airplanes, right before the assault on Beecher's Hope). "One of them machines can turn men into angels..." * "I just know that there are two theories when arguing with women. And neither one works." (To Bonnie MacFarlane) * "It ain't no secret I didn't get these scars falling over in church." *"I left the gang after the gang left me. *"I'm many things, most of them bad. But a man of political principles is not one of them." Conversation with Landon Ricketts after John kills three Mexican peasants for accosting him in the street. *"I believe men are born, and then they're formed." (John to Marshal Johnson) *"People don't forget. Nothing gets forgiven." (To Bonnie MacFarlane) *"That's right, Jonah, listen to your boss. Or else I might have to put a hole in your hillbilly head and watch your tiny brain drain out." *"That dog ain't too bright, but he seems loyal." *"I think there's some schoolchildren up the road you can go and frighten." *"You want me to shoot you right now for that poor girl?" (To Raul Zubieta) *"I hear you speak and suddenly I'm reminded of how the people I respected most in my life had a problem with authority." *"Everyone knows you and West Dickens are more crooked than a dogs hind leg." *"My name is John Marston. I'm here to capture or kill Bill Williamson." *"Now, if you don't mind I'd hate to spoil such a beautiful day on such beautiful land with any further unpleasantries." *"I, too, have a family, friend. And so that we may see our familes again I suggest we part ways ammicably." *"I'm a lot of things, most of 'em bad. But a man of political principles? No." *"I hate to take money from a lady, Miss..." *"You always got a plan, Dutch." *"Then just give up, Dutch!" *"(To Alwyn Lloyd) When a man with a singsong voice tells me to fuck off, it ALWAYS concerns me, boyo. *"Those sons of bitches would steal a coin off a dead man's eye." (To Bonnie & Drew MacFarlane) *"If you ever find yourself in a hole, the first thing to do is stop diggin'." Skinning * "I can sell this." * "This'll fetch a good price." * "Ugh. This is nasty." * "Lie still." *chuckles* * "Ugh. What were you eating?" * "This stinks" * "Ugh. You stink!" * "C´mon, let´s get this over with!" * "Tough one, ain't ya?" * "This is dirty..." * "Let's make this quick." Riding * "Faster!" * "Easy up, now." * "Slooow up." * "C´mon!" * "Let's go!" * "Easy" * "Heeey" * "Yaaa" Shopping/Selling * "Hey there." * "That's all I have/got." * "Nice doing business with you" * "I'll bring more next time." * "Why do I feel like I just got robbed?" * "I dont know how you get away with these prices, mister." Transporting victims * "You comfortable?" * "You get the smelly end." * "Shut up and no annoying the horse." * "Ugh. What have you been eating?" * "Try not to fall off!" * "Don't annoy me!" * "I'll ride slow, don't worry." * "Relax, or die." * "Horse, meet Idiot" Looting Bodies *(Looting innocent) "What am I doing?" *(Looting female) "I'm sorry, ma'am." *(Looting female) "If you were alive, this'd be considered adultery." *(Looting outlaw or lawman) "To the victor, the spoils." *(Looting outlaw or lawman) "You won't be needin' this anymore." *(Looting anyone) "This ain't nice, I know." *(Looting anyone) "Sorry, friend." *(Looting anyone) "If it ain't me, it's someone else." *(Looting anyone) "Can I have this?" *(Looting male) "Excuse me partner, I ain't gettin' fresh." *(Looting male) "My apologies, mister" *(Looting a victim) "First they shoot you then they rob you. *chuckles* Great country." *(Looting outlaw) "Mind if I borrow this friend?" *(Looting anyone) "First killed and now robbed, this truly ain't your day friend." (Something like that...) Misc *(While wielding knife at oncoming enemy) "You're gonna drown in your own blood!" *(Shooting an innocent) "Well, that rules heaven out." *(Saving man from wild animals) "We all have problems, and we must solve them together or we die alone." *(Usually in heavy combat) "MY NAME'S JOHN MARSTON, FRIEND!" *"People don't forget. Nothing﻿ gets forgiven." *"Hola, Señor. Sorry, no hablo espanol." *(When prostitute asks you to join them) "Sorry, those days are over." *(When prostitute asks you to join them) "Unfortunately, I'm married." *(When prostitute asks you to join them) "I'm a married man." *(When prostitute asks you to join them) "Haha, I don´t think so!" *(When prostitute asks you to join them) "Ha, my wife would kill me." *(When prostitute asks you to join them) "Damn, you ugly." *(When prostitute asks you to join them) "Sorry, I ain't that kind of feller no more." *(When prostitute asks you to join them) "I don't think my dear wife would appreciate that." *(When someone stands during blackjack) "Do you piss sittin' down?" *(While playing poker) "Give me a real card now" *(While playing poker) "It´s all coming back to me now." *(While playing poker) "Who invited the lady?" *(While playing poker) "Easy there, Cowboy" *(While playing poker) "I'll check" *(While playing poker) "Check" *(While playing poker) "You born chicken or you just lost your balls?" *(While playing poker) "Fold" *(While playing poker) "Give me some decent this time" *(While playing poker) "Well playing, Sir" *(While playing poker) "Damn!" *(While playing poker) "Boring" *(While playing poker) "All-In!" *(While playing poker) "Let's make this interesting" *(While playing poker) "I think I'm gonna call" *(While playing poker) "Sure, I bet" *(While playing poker) "I call" *(While playing poker) "Ah, comone!" *(While playing poker) "No thanks" *(While playing poker) "I'm gonna fold" *(While playing poker) "You better give me a real card" *(While playing poker) "All ready?" *(While playing poker) "Why are these cards sticky?" *(While playing poker) "Too much for me" *(While playing poker) "Ain't you aggressive" *(While playing poker) "Your choice my friend" *(While playing poker) "He's bluffing" *(While playing poker) "No, I'm out" *(While playing poker) "I know your game" *(While playing poker) "I think I'll raise" *(While playing poker) "I call that" *(While playing poker) "I see you wanna play" *(While playing poker) "Interesting" *(While playing poker) "It's not funny if you don't have a bet" *(While playing poker) "I'm calling *(While playing poker) "Bet" *(While playing poker) "Hope my luck turns next hand" *(While playing poker) "I'm done *(While playing poker) "I'm in" *(While playing poker) "Okay, i play some bet" *(While playing poker) "Ain't you mighty angry, partner" *(While playing Liar's Dice) *sniffs* "I smell bullshit. Bluff." *(While playing Liar's Dice) "Interesting... I wonder..." *(While playing Liar's Dice) "Are you a bullshitter I wonder?" *(While playing Liar's Dice) "I saw your eyebrow twitch!" *(While playing Liar's Dice) "I'm not a bullshitter, amigo." *(While playing Liar's Dice) "Are you full of shit, I wonder?" *(While playing Liar's Dice) "Why are you sweatin'?" *(While playing Five Finger Fillet) "Okay, money is down, mister" *(While playing Five Finger Fillet) "This gonna be easier I thought" *(While playing Five Finger Fillet) "Good, but not good enough" *(While playing Five Finger Fillet) "and you even didn't lose a finger" *(While playing Five Finger Fillet) "Not bad" *(While playing Horseshoes) "Good throw" *(While playing Horseshoes) "You're pretty good" *(While playing Horseshoes) "What was that?!" *(While playing Horseshoes) "Well thrown" *(While playing Horseshoes) "That's a beauty" *(While playing Horseshoes) "Not bad" *(While playing Horseshoes) "Very nice" *(While playing Horseshoes) "Take a look at that throw" *(While playing Horseshoes) "Well done" *(While playing Horseshoes) "That's better *(While playing Horseshoes) "Look at you" *(While breaking a horse) "Oh, shit!" *(After successfully breaking a horse) "See? We're friends now." *(While playing any table game) "You got any balls in them pants?" *(When shooting a bird) "There's one for the pot!" *(When shooting a bird) "Never did like birds." *(When shooting a bird) "Right on the wing!" *(When talking to lawman) "That badge ain't a substitute for balls." *(Shooting a wild animal) "And that makes you mine". *(Shooting a bird) "That's better." *(Shooting a wild horse) "I can blame my childhood for only so long." *(Shooting a domesticated animal) "I don't know why I did that." *(Shooting a domesticated animal) "What's wrong with you, Marston?" *(Shooting a domesticated animal) "Now I'm actin' real crazy." *(Shooting a domesticated animal) "I really am a sad, sick man." *(Shooting a domesticated animal) "Someone should shoot me." *(Shooting a domesticated animal) "Wish I knew why I did this stuff." *(Shooting a domesticated animal) "Yep... I was right. Didn't feel good." *(Shooting a domesticated animal-Dog) "Poor dog's probably better off." *(Shooting a domesticated animal-Dog) "You didn't look too good, boy." *(After using Dead-Eye) "Well that worked!" *(After using Dead-Eye) "Guess I'll make a gunman after all!" *(When being shot at) "They surely know where I am." *(When being shot at) "Stop shooting at me!" *(When a companion falls behind) "Hurry the hell up!" *(When shooting at enemies) "My name is John Marston, and you're a dead man!" *(After killing a Mexican enemy) "Things ain't lookin' bueno!" *(After killing a Mexican enemy) "Mi nombre es John Marston!" *(When being shot at) "Christ alive!" *(When being shot at) "Damn! That one almost got me!" *(When being shot at) "That one almost gave me a haircut!" *(When being shot at) "That fella can shoot!" *(When being shot at) "How'd that one get through!?" *(Killing someone at a campsite) "Murdered and robbed on the same day" *(Low Honor) "Bet your Pa wished he'd have pulled out." *(Low Honor) "Looks like the good Lord got your ass and face mixed up." *(Low Honor) "Just kill yourself now, do humanity a favor." *(Low Honor) "Promise me you won't have children, mister." *(Low Honor) "Take my advice and give up on life, partner." *(Low Honor, when facing a lawmen) "God help us if you're in charge of this place." *(Low Honor, when facing a lawmen) "You make me glad to be a criminal." *(Drunk) "Do you know who John Marston is, cause I don't." *(After being challenged by a hunter to collect pelts) "Alright, but I warn you I'm good." *(After losing a sharpshooter's challenge) "I wasn't even trying." *(After winning a sharpshooter's challenge) "Keep trying, you'll get there eventually." *(After being challenged to a duel) "Someone needs to teach you some respect!" *(After being challenged to a duel) "Sure I got some time to kill you." *(After being challenged to a duel) "It'd be my pleasure." *(After being challenged to a duel) "Sure, It's your funeral" *(After being challenged to a duel) "I can't refuse a man his dying wish." *(After being challenged to a duel) "You don't know me, mister." *(After being challenged to a duel) "Those are big words, my friend." *(After lassoing a person) "Hi there!" *(While hogtieing a person) "Friend you're screwed." *(While hogtieing a person) "There ain't a polite word for what you're in!" *(Lassoing a lawman) "America! Home of the free!" *(When horse gets stolen) "You think I won't find you?!" *(After shooting a saddled horse) "Sometimes I feel like a sad, lonely man..." *(After shooting a saddled horse) "That felt wierd." *(When taming a horse) "You're mine now!" *(When taming a horse) "Oohh shit!" *(When taming a horse) "Goddammit!" *(When taming a horse) "Come on, come on, come on!" *(When taming a horse) "Ohh No!" *(When taming a horse) "This don't look too good!" *(After taming a horse) Relax, we're friends now! *(Collecting Gold) "Maybe my luck's beginning to turn!" *(Collecting Gold) "What have we got here?" *(Greeting a Mexican person) "Si, hola, buenos... uh... hola." *(During a gunfight in Mexico) "John Marston, remember the nombre!" *(During a gunfight in Mexico) "You must be the pendejos I've been hearing about!" *(During a gunfight in Mexico) "You're all going to be muerto!" *(During a gunfight in Mexico) "El nombre es John Marston!" *(After a camp fire story) "I know an old drunk who would love that one." *(After a camp fire story) "If only it were true." *(Jumping a horse over a cart of hay) YEEEEEEEE HAAAAWWWW!!!!!!!!! *(With low honor) "Miss, that bosom is proof that there is a god!" *(When being shot at/attacked by an animal) "Stop that!" *(When being attacked by an animal) You damn critter! Multiplayer *(General taunt) "You cheered me up, partner. I like a good joke." *(General taunt) "You are all muerto!" *(General taunt) "Run away and maybe I won't kill you!" *(General taunt) "You're like a stomach worm." *(General taunt) "You're good as dead already!" *(General taunt) "You look tough, like a chewed up piece of meat." *(General taunt) "I'm gonna give you something to remember me by." *(General taunt) "You as slow as you look, friend?" *(General taunt) "You're finished! You hear me?" *(General taunt) "Did you think I wouldn't come for ya?!" *(General taunt) "You look kinda inbred, friend." *(General taunt) "I'll hunt you to hell and back!" *(General taunt) "You're gonna die slow, my friend!" *(General taunt) "Looks like the good Lord got your ass and face mixed up." *(General taunt) "You couldn't shoot a fart out of your own ass!" *(General taunt) "You really ain't up to much, are you?" *(General taunt) "Another coward trying to play it tough." *(General taunt) "What do you do when you're not pretending to be tough?" *(General taunt) "Who the hell do you think you are?!" *(General taunt) "How are you not dead already?" *(General taunt) "You boys just ain't that tough!" *(General taunt) "I'm gonna enjoy puttin' a bullet in your head!" *(General taunt) "You ain't foolin' no one with that act!" *(General taunt) "Come on! I ain't got all day!" *(General taunt) "It stinks of coward around here." *(General taunt) "You think you fools can stop me?!" *(General taunt) "You look like you're about to fill your pants, friend." *(General taunt) "I don't think I've ever been less intimidated." *(General taunt) "Why don't you stop trying to be something you're not?" *(General taunt) "Don't make this harder than it needs to be!" *(General taunt) "Don't act like no hero!" *(General taunt) "I've dropped a hundred fools like you!" *(General taunt) "Stay and fight me, you coward!" *(General taunt) "Look at you - acting all hard and tough as butter." *(General taunt) "You'd best shoot me now or this is over!" *(General taunt) "Look at you - you're a damn joke!" *(General taunt) "Think you're some hard case, do you?" *(General taunt) "I'm thinking one of us has gotta die, friend." *(General taunt) "Am I supposed to be scared of you or somethin'?" *(General taunt) "Look at you - damn parasite." *(General taunt) "Come on! I've seen tougher nursemaids!" *(General taunt) "Time somebody taught you a lesson!" *(General taunt) "Stop acting tough, you fool." *(General taunt) "Stop swaggerin' like you're some tough guy." *(General taunt) "I'll kill all you sons of bitches!" *(General taunt) "You think being a lowlife frightens people?" *(General taunt) "Playtime's over, kid!" *(General taunt) "It's you or me, friend!" *(General taunt) "I'm takin' you all down with me!" *(General taunt) "I'll kill every last one of you!" *(General taunt) "You know you're gonna die, right?" *(General taunt) "Friend, have you got a death wish?" *(General taunt) "Somebody thinks they're the wolf in the pack, don't they?" *(General taunt) "You should be standing in a field scaring crows." *(General taunt) "I just saw your mother suckling her young down in that pigsty." *(General taunt) "None of you are leavin' here alive!" *(General taunt) "You're as full of wind as a horse with the colic." *(General taunt) "This is gonna end badly for you." *(General taunt) "Think you're really somethin', don't you?" *(General taunt) "I'm gonna give you a chance to kill me, 'cause I'm just that nice." *(Winning Poker or Liar's Dice) "See? That's how it's done." *(Winning Poker or Liar's Dice) "Don't be too hard on yourself." *(Winning Poker or Liar's Dice) "It's only a game, my friend." *(Winning Poker or Liar's Dice) "And they say gambling don't pay." *(Winning Poker or Liar's Dice) "I think I'm gonna go spend some of my winnings." *(Winning Poker or Liar's Dice) "I think we all learned something here today." *(Losing Poker or Liar's Dice) "This is turning into a bad day." *(Losing Poker or Liar's Dice) "I don't know why I play this game." *(Losing Poker or Liar's Dice) "I should walk away before this gets any worse." *(Losing Poker or Liar's Dice) "Well, that's me out." *(Losing Poker or Liar's Dice) "That about sums up my luck recently." *(Losing Poker or Liar's Dice) "It's clearly not my day." Undead Nightmare Story *"Come out! I don't bite. Bad joke." *"Somethin' funny's goin' on out there!" *"I've seen husbands eatin' wives, mothers eatin' sons, graves poppin' open and the undead risin' up." *(To Jack & Abigail after infected) "Probably just a fever" *(To West Dickens) "The snake oil merchant who cried wolf." *(To Abigail after she suggests making dinner) "Please, don't. We've had enough dramatics for one day." *(To Jack when infected) "Jack, be kind to your mother" (To Abigail when infected) "Abigail, teach the boy right from wrong." *(When hogtieing Jack) "If you act like a child, I'll treat you like one." *(When hogtying Abigail) "Sorry darling, but its for your own good." *(To Uncle when busts through door) "You're alright, old man? You don't look so good." *(To Uncle when he attacks Abigail) "Uncle, you dumb son of a bitch, stop!" *(After looting a zombie corpse) "Think I looted you the first time you died..." *(After looting a zombie corpse with nothing on them) "Damn this shit" *(After looting a zombie corpse with nothing on them) "Damn this godforsaken shithole!" *(After looting a zombie corpse with nothing on them) I knew this was a waste of time! *(When looting a zombie)"Seth... finally, I have joined you." *(When looting a zombie) "Seth, you enjoy this?" *(When looting a zombie) "Seth, I'm sorry for all the insults." *(When looting a zombie) "Abigail, Jack the things I do for you." *(When looting a zombie) "The least I can do after you were trying to eat me" *(Talking to Herbert Moon) "Have you ever met a Jewish person?" (Herbert answers: "Thankfully not." "Or a British Catholic homosexual?") Fighting Zombies *"Next time, try not believin' in reincarnation!" *"I hope Heaven's better the second time around!" *"Consider yourself cured!" *"Is that a beauty spot, or your eyeball hangin' out?" *"I think you need a doctor." *"Give the Devil my regards." *"Hopefully this time you stay dead!" *(After shooting a Zombie a few times) "Die, die, DIE!" *(After killing a bolter) "Quick little fucker." *(After killing a bolter) " Next time walk on 2 feet!" *(After killing a bolter) "That oughta slow you down." *(After killing a bolter) "Are you gonna stop now?" *(After killing a bruiser) "Fat freak!" *(After killing a bruiser) "Good night fatty!" *(After killing a bruiser) "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" *(After killing a retcher) "Didn't your mom tell you not to spit?" *(After being hit by a retcher's spit attack) "That's just disgusting." Savepoint Loaded *"I miss killing my old friends; at least it made sense." *"I hope I'm gonna wake up soon." *"Come on, now, snap out of it!" *"I must be losin' my mind." *"I deserve this..." *"This can't be real." Other *"What if there's no cure?" *"Man, now I'm talking to myself..." *"The whole world is gone crazy!" *"Abigail, I've failed you." *"Oh my good god!" *"I have lost my damn mind.. I hope" *"What am I doing here?" *"What the hell!?" *"The world is literally going to hell in a hand basket!" (possible reference to Bill from Left 4 Dead who has a quote saying"this is going to hell and a hand basket real fast). *(Aiming gun at a human) "How do I know you're not infected?" *(While searching a corpse) "Abigail, Jack, the things I do for you." *(While searching a corpse) "Seth, I've finally joined you." *(After an unsuccessful loot) "I'm beginning to lose my patience!" As Undead *"Nawrh!" *"Rawgh!" *"Hi." (Distorted demonically) Category:Quotes